Forbidden Christmas
by alexatheknight
Summary: I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true... All I want for Christmas is you. Merry Christmas to my sweet secret sister, Danci.


**Hey guys! It's me! :D This is a present for my wonderful, sweet, and lovely friend Danci. (: Which is actually pretty funny since I dedicated another fic to her for her birthday just this month. xD**

**But anyway, Danci: I'm sorry if this sucks. I think it does. :P I didn't have enough time to work on it, I just wrote it on my iPod. :/ Sorry if it sucks, I hope you like it just a bit cause it was from me. ;)**

**And to everyone else, Enjoy! :D**

**

* * *

**

_Do you see what's happened?_

_I'm wonder struck at this moment, what do I say to you?_

_

* * *

_

_We were crazy. We were strange. We were different, very different. Incomplete on our own, but so complete together. We weren't on earth, having slipped there long ago. We were walking on air, talking to the clouds. We didn't have a care in the world, in our world. Our world... Sonny and Chad's world, the world of our dreams._

_But dreams disappear so quick when you wake up to reality._

* * *

I married Tawni Hart five years ago. We were best friends from Hollywood and decided to take our relationship to the next level. I mean, what was better than marrying your friend? Not to mention a friend you've worked in many movies together.

We had a great marriage. We got along easily and rarely fought. I wasn't in love with her, I knew. But I liked her, and that was all I needed.

Then, two years ago, our lives crashed down.

I got in an accident, permanently limping my leg. My career as an actor finished, and hers was at stake. I became a different person then. Crabbier, sarcastic, selfish, no happiness.

It drove her nuts, and we get into more fights than ever. We managed, though.

Then...I met _her._

* * *

I married James a year ago. My parents died when I was two, so his dad took me in as part of their little family. I loved them just like I would my real family, and his father became mine. When James proposed, Dad looked so happy... I couldn't say no.

Don't get me wrong, I loved James. But not in the way you think. The love I had for him was more friendly. I wanted _real _love, with passion and romance. But James was good to me, and I was fine with that.

We did fight, occasionally. He acted childish sometimes which would annoy me. I wasn't as close to him as a wife he'd want to have should be, which did annoy him from time to time.

But we were okay, it was an easy life.

Then...I met _him._

* * *

_You came to me, smiled every so sweetly..._

* * *

The snow that had fallen the night before appeared on the ground as a big fluffy white blanket. Children squealed in happiness at the sight and rolled around playing their games, while their parents laughed at their innocence.

Sonny couldn't help but smile at the sight. It was so lovely. Children playing in a winter wonderland. She couldn't help but wish she was a child again and make snowflakes and snowmen. She remembered throwing snowballs at her friends and laughing when someone got hit.

She sighed, realizing why she was here. Christmas was a week and a half away and it was time for Christmas shopping. James was at work, so she came alone.

Pulling her car up to the parking lot of the mall, she got out and entered. Lights adorned every inch of space, and there were too many decorations too count.

After selecting all her items, she headed to the checkout line. Standing behind two people, she waited.

Suddenly, a figure bumped in front of her. Startled, she moved to the side in shock. How rude, she thought.

"Excuse me?" Sonny said, as politely as she could, tapping the person on the shoulder. "You just cut in front of me."

The person turned around, revealing a tall, lean man with swaying blond hair and royal blue eyes. His face was structured perfectly to Sonny, and he had an air of childlike innocence. Then, his mouth turned into a frown when he saw her.

"Yes," he replied. "I did." Sonny stared at him, expectantly. He pursed and continued.

"Look," he pointed to her shopping cart. "You have so many items, and I? I have two. So the logical thing would be for me to go first, right?"

Sonny didn't know what to say. She made the mistake of staring into his eyes. They were a deep azure, reminding her of an ocean near a tropical island. Then, they swirled into a royal sapphire, reminded her of a magical kingdom...

"But-"

He shushed her, placing a finger on her lips, and smiled. "Glad you understand."

"No!" Sonny cried, moving her gaze away from his mesmerizing eyes. "I was here first, and I'm not letting you cut in front of me."

"Look, girl-"

"Sonny."

"_Sonny_," he breathed. "I'm Chad, by the way."

"No need for formalities," Sonny rolled her eyes, "just let me-"

"Now, _Sonny_," Chad grinned, stopping her. "Do you _really_ want to do that?"

Sonny stared at him, oddly. "Yes."

"Do you, Sonny?" Chad asked. "Do you _really_?"

"Yes. I do," Sonny answered. "_Really_."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Sonny just smiled at him, while he looked at her expectantly, as if she was supposed to give in now.

Chad stared at her in utter disbelief, as if she had failed some sort of test. "Okay, if you don't understand, I'll do it. Maybe you'll get it."

Without batting an eyelash, Chad pushed Sonny away and smiled at the lady at the counter.

"Hello, young lady," Chad greeted with a wink.

Sonny glared daggers at him.

After he had finished his purchase he grinned at Sonny. "Get it?"

"No!" she cried.

"Ah," he pursed. "Well, next time you will."

"_Next_ time?"

* * *

_You have no idea, what dreams you gave me..._

* * *

"Idiot, _jerk_, insolent, not caring-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," James interjected. "That better not be me you're muttering about."

Sonny sighed, finishing the dishes she was washing. "No, just some idiot at the mall. He made me cut in front of him, just because he had less stuff than me! I waited there _way_ longer than he did! I swear, if I-"

"Sonny," James cooed, putting his hand on her back affectionately. "No need to worry. There's no men to bother you here."

Sonny laughed without humor. "Yeah, I guess."

* * *

Chad entered his house, tossed his bag lazily on the ground, and plopped on their fluffy brown couch.

"Chad!" Tawni called out. "Home already?"

"Ye-"

"CHAD!" Tawni screamed.

"What?" Chad asked.

"_Why_ did you throw all the stuff on the ground?" Tawni asked, picking up the tossed bag with tender. "There's ornaments in here!"

"Nah, actually I didn't get any ornaments."

Tawni gasped. "Why?"

"There were only red ones," Chad explained.

"So?"

"Red's a stupid color."

Tawni pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath. "_Chad Dylan Cooper..._"

* * *

Sonny's thoughts drifted to Chad, the guy she'd met today. She was infuriated with him. It seemed like all she wanted was to just be mad.

She shook her head and groaned. Why was she taking this so personally? Sonny Monroe never got this mad at a person so easily. Why did she want to just go up to him and scream her heart out to him?

What was going on?

* * *

Chad's thoughts were preoccupied with the odd girl he'd met today, Sonny. Interesting, he thought. Yes, she was very interesting. He had an odd urge to meet her again. Maybe at least see her, or make her angry. Her anger was...amusing, he'd say. It was..._cute._

Why was he thinking this? She was just a silly, stubborn girl that he'd happen to encounter. Why did he want to go to her and feel her anger?

What was going on?

* * *

The sun's shine lighted through the dark blue clouds in the sky. It wasn't much since there was still snow all around, but enough to light up the dark dreary sky of loneliness with bright happy laughter.

Chad couldn't help but admire it. There was something about it that made him feel...close to it. As if he could relate to it.

Suddenly, he felt a bump to his side. Annoyed someone ruined this nice moment for him, he stared at the person with anger.

"Watch where you're going!" he retorted.

The person turned to show the smiling face and big brown eyes of a girl he'd met just yesterday. Her face was full of happiness till she noticed who just spoke to her.

"Oh," she said. "It's _you_."

"Yeah, it's _me_," Chad replied, a bit annoyed at her disappointment. "Watch where you're going next time, alright?"

"As long as you remember to be fair and not cut in front of people," Sonny smiled.

"But-"

Sonny's look made him stop.

"Fine," he reluctantly replied.

"Fine," Sonny said, grinning in triumph.

"Good."

"Good."

Chad rolled his eyes but smiled. "You know, you're annoyingly happy."

Sonny shrugged. "I've been told. And you're annoyingly crabby."

"That I've definitely been told," Chad replied.

Sonny laughed. "I'm sure."

Chad raised his eyebrows. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing!" Sonny answered, putting her hands up.

Chad chuckled. "You're not that bad, Sonny."

"That I've definitely been told."

* * *

_Now my heart is neither awake nor sleeping..._

* * *

For the next week, Sonny and Chad met everyday. He loved spending time with her. She brought back the smile that had been lost after the accident.

They would talk about our marriage lives and how they were both unhappy. Both of them understood each other in a way no one had ever before. They always tried to help each other at how to treat their spouse better. Sonny would always worry about if James or Tawni would think they're horrible spouses.

"Sonny," Chad had said. "There's no need to worry. James thinks you're a lovely wife, and Tawni thinks I'm a dashing husband. The other little things, we'll fix. Trust me, everything will get better now that you have me."

"But, Chad-"

Chad placed a finger on her lips. "Shh," he whispered. "The time for talking's over."

He knew how ridiculous that would seem to someone, but to hear Sonny's wonderful laugh, Chad didn't know what he _wouldn't _do.

Chad would always leave straight in the morning to meet her, straight after lunch, and sometimes before dinner. Tawni didn't notice, because of how busy she was, and it was the same with James.

Whenever they were apart, Chad had this nagging feeling that something was not right. He had to admit, spending time with Sonny was a lot more appealing than spending time with Tawni.

He had this sort of pull to her. When she was near, he'd automatically go to her. Chad couldn't help it, she just brightened up her day by just smiling.

"CHAD!"

Chad jumped up in shock, waking him from his thoughts. "TAWNI!"

Tawni put her hands on her hip and drilled her cobalt eyes into him. "I just called your name three times and you didn't hear. What were you thinking?"

Chad shook his head, trying to get rid of what he was thinking. "Oh, uh, nothing."

"Chad," Tawni said, staring at him suspiciously. "You're hiding something."

"What?" Chad asked, suddenly feeling very skirmish but didn't know why. "I'm not hiding anything."

Tawni looked at him for another minute and then gasped. "Are you having an affair?"

The minute she said those words, a picture of Sonny entered his mind. Wait, no-

His mouth fell in shock. "Of course not!"

Tawni's eyes widened and glistened. "Chad..."

"I'm not, Tawni," Chad said, getting up and awkwardly patting her back.

"Then why are you never here?" she demanded, a furious glare pointing to him. "Why do you always leave in the mornings? And the afternoon? And at night? I never see you anymore!"

Chad's confused look turned to astonishment. "Tawni..."

"Don't!" she cried, swatting his hand away. "Don't. Something's up, Chad. I know it. Ever since that _stupid_ accident of yours-"

"_Stupid_ accident?" Chad questioned. "That accident ruined my whole career!"

"And our marriage!" Tawni cried out. "Ever since, all you've done is been crabby, un-talkative, and mean. What happened, Chad?"

Chad's blue eyes turned dark with fury. He turned and grabbed his jacket. "Maybe..." he whispered, as he stared at Tawni with cold cruelty.

"Maybe I realized that marrying you was a mistake."

And without another word, Chad strode out of his house leaving a speechless Tawni.

* * *

"Sonny?" James asked, waving his hand in front of her face.

Sonny jumped, as if the chair she was sitting in had just electrocuted her. She had been distracted by remembering the cafe Chad and her had went to today. She was remembering when Chad had tricked the waitress out of a tip. She knew it was mean but couldn't help but laugh at the memory.

_The waitress placed the bill on the table in front of Chad. Chad stared at it annoyed, then winked at me. I looked at him in confusion but he whispered to me to wait. He put on a sparkly smile and looked at the young waitress._

_"Oh, you know," Chad mused, brushing his fingers against her hand that was still holding the bill. I looked at her face to see her eyes widening and her mouth out of breath._

_"You're very nice," he coaxed, twinkling his eyes. "Aren't you?" She nodded hastily._

_"Then you would understand," he continued. "If instead of a tip, I give you-" he pulled out a small slip of paper. _

_"This."_

_The waitress looked at the slip of paper. Her eyes lit up and she broke out into a huge smile. She nodded and turned around back to work._

_I looked curiously to Chad. "What was on that paper?"_

_"My grandmother's number."_

_We burst into laughter._

Sonny grinned for a second then looked to her husband. "Oh, sorry... I'm a bit out of it."

James looked at her curiously. "Sonny...are you okay?"

She gave him a weak smile. "Of course."

James pursed and clenched his fists together as if he were thinking hard about something. "Sonny, sometimes I feel like...like you don't want to be with me."

Sonny's mouth dropped slightly. "What? James... you know I want to be with you."

"No," he replied. "I don't think I do."

He looked at her, his confused childish eyes turning darker. "Ever since we were married, you weren't the bubbly and outgoing girl you were before, the one I fell in love with. You became...sad, emotionless. Dad said it was because of all the stress of being married. But I don't think that's it."

Sonny said nothing, but stared at him in curiosity. He sighed and continued. "I think...you don't love me like that."

"James-"

"Please," he shut his eyes. "I need to be alone."

Without another word, he stepped up the stairs to their bedroom.

Sonny watched him go up, a feeling of sorrow overwhelming her. She couldn't be here. She had to leave, go somewhere. But where?

Suddenly, she knew who she wanted to talk to.

A while later, Sonny parked her car in the mall driveway. No one was around, because it was so late, but Sonny didn't mind. She didn't want people around anyway. This was what she wanted.

She hopped out of the car and stood outside the entrance. The cold gusts of wind and silence made her feel alone. Not just here but in the world itself.

"Sonny?"

Sonny turned around to see Chad, sitting on a bench at the other side of the entrance. His face was a combination of anger and confusion. "Chad?"

"You're here too?" Chad asked.

Sonny nodded and sat on the bench with him. She said nothing, but Chad understood why. They simply sat there together in silence, wallowing in sadness.

"Chad..." she whispered after a moment of silence. "What are we doing?"

Chad raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"We're both sitting here at midnight alone with each other. And it's not our spouse that's with us," Sonny said. "What is this?"

Chad shuffled uncomfortably. "I don't really know..."

"Chad, you told me things would get better because we met," Sonny whispered, her big brown eyes glistening teardrops. "But it's only got worse. I don't like spending time with James even more. Why?"

Before Chad could say anything else, she continued. "Why is it that since I met you my marriage is getting even worse? Why are we sitting together with each other, not the people we married?" she demanded, anger overwhelming her.

"You know what, Sonny?" Chad retorted. "You know what I know?"

Chad stopped her from speaking and continued. "I know that I wake up at eight every morning so I can finish breakfast early enough to meet you at ten. I know that I always order so much food at lunch because it will take a long time to get the food and I can talk to you more. I know that I always sit on that bench in that park everyday at six, even though I'm supposed to meet you at seven, because I want to see you when you're on your way shopping. I know that the minute I see Tawni when I get home I'm disappointed, because that's not the person I want to see."

Sonny's eyes widened in shock. She stepped up from the bench and backed away, cautiously. "Chad...no..."

"What?" he asked, daring her to answer.

She shook her head and turned around, not able to see him without breaking down. Sonny walked slowly back to her car, trying not to think about the man she wanted to sit with forever.

"And you know what the _real _answer to the question is?" Chad shouted after her. "The answer is that I love you, Sonny!"

Sonny stopped in her tracks, her body freezing in shock. Her eyes widened in astonishment as the realization dawned on her.

"And you love me too."

Tears ran down Sonny's face, knowing in her heart that he was right.

* * *

_Oh, what do I do? Something is happening in my heart..._

* * *

Life changed considerably after that.

Chad and Sonny met everyday as usual, but it was different. Now that they knew they were in love, even though they were married to other people, they connected more.

The fact they were in love brought more happiness in life, anyway. Sonny would come home from seeing Chad, happy and lighthearted, leading James to believe his Sonny was back. Their marriage was better then, since James suddenly saw the love in Sonny's eyes.

What hurt Sonny was the fact that the love in her eyes were not for him.

She couldn't help but want to be with Chad all the time. He gave her emotionless life with James a reason to be happy. Maybe it was his beautiful blue eyes Sonny could stare in all day. Or his perfect blond hair she loved to mess up just to see him freak out. Or his smile, a smile she could tell was not used much before, and to see the smile just for her made her heart flutter.

They did nothing to actually consider this adultery, Sonny refused to do something like that. They would share gentle kisses at times but nothing more. Sonny might be in love with Chad, but she couldn't stand to hurt James. He was practically family.

At times, she would hate herself for it. James was a great husband and deserved nothing of this. He deserved a loving wife that was just _his._ He didn't deserve her. To see him everyday and know that he loved her but that the feeling wasn't mutual made Sonny feel like the worst person in the world.

Then she would go see Chad and all her troubles would be lifted. He would cheer her up, make her laugh, and uplift her with his sarcastic remarks. She would be happy with him and forget about all that.

But that made the pain worse when she left.

* * *

_I'm awake but I'm still in my dreams, in some sort of world..._

* * *

Chad was a changed man.

He became carefree, happy, and would even smile at times. His mind was always consumed with thoughts of Sonny, so he couldn't help but smile from time to time.

Tawni thought that maybe he had realized that he really did love her and was happy again. She took this change well decided that they were back to normal from before the accident.

Under normal circumstances, Chad wouldn't have cared that he was leading Tawni on that he really was in love with her and everything was okay. But since he fell in love, his heart finally showed. And it ached in guilt every time he'd see her.

Though his heart ached more with jealousy than guilt. Every night, when he'd drop Sonny home from wherever they went, he'd see her husband. When Sonny came in, he would embrace and kiss her. It made Chad boil with anger and want to kill the guy.

Sonny may say that James loved her, but Chad knew he loved her more. He didn't know how anyone could love Sonny more than he did. He didn't know anyone who loved her big chocolate brown eyes so much he couldn't help but stare. He didn't know anyone that loved Sonny's dark wavy hair the way he did. And most importantly, he'd _never_ know _anyone_ who could love Sonny's smile so much their whole day brightened up the minute he saw it.

And it wasn't _fair._ It wasn't fair that it wasn't _him_ that waited for Sonny everyday. It wasn't fair that it wasn't _him_ who lived a life with her. It wasn't fair that it wasn't _him_ who cuddled with her in bed and told her how much he loved her. It wasn't fair that it wasn't _him_ who would come home and see Sonny looking beautiful and feel their mood going up. It just wasn't _fair._

All he wanted was for Sonny to be his. To be _only_ his. He couldn't stand it to be anyone else. Just him. He loved Sonny more than anything and couldn't live without her. Chad wanted nothing more than for Sonny to be his.

* * *

_I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need...  
_

* * *

"Chad?" Sonny asked, twirling the straw in her strawberry milkshake aimlessly. "What do you want for Christmas?"

Chad pretending to think about it by scratching his chin. "Hmmm...I want..."

"What do you want?" Sonny asked.

"I want..."

"Chad," Sonny rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

Chad whistled. "Impatient now, are we?"

Sonny shook her head and laughed. "Seriously. Christmas is in two days and I still don't know what to get you."

"Sonny," Chad mused, sipping his vanilla frappe. "Shouldn't you be thinking about what to get your _husband_?"

"I'm asking_ him_ later," Sonny explained.

"So you asked _me _first?" Chad teased. "I'm flattered."

"Oh, shush!" she replied. "Fine, if you don't want to discuss what I should get _you_, let's discuss what to get for James and Tawni."

Chad thought about it, then jolted up. "I got it!"

"Really? What?"

"Let's leave them!"

Sonny looked up to him in disbelief to see that he was joking. She whacked him. "I'm serious."

"So am I."

Sonny rolled her eyes. "Okay, seriously. What do you want for Christmas?"

"Sonny," he replied.

"Yes?"

"That's what I want."

Sonny raised her eyebrows. "I don't get it."

Chad sighed and started to explain. "Everyday, Sonny, I see you with your husband. I see him kiss you, hug you, and it kills me. It really does. It kills me that you're not mine, Sonny. It kills me there's another man in your life that has you."

Sonny's eyes widened. "Chad... You know he's my husband."

"But don't you love me?"

Sonny's eyes closed. "Yes, Chad. You know I love you."

Chad grabbed Sonny's hand and looked her straight in the eye. "Then why can't we be together?"

"Chad, you _know_ why..."

"Look, Sonny," Chad said. "I don't think I can do this anymore."

Sonny's mouth fell open. "Do what?"

"This. Being with you. It hurts too much."

A shocked look crossed her face. "But, Chad..."

Chad stood up from his chair and grabbed his jacket. "I'm sorry, Sonny."

He left the restaurant trying not to think of Sonny's heartbroken face that would haunt him forever.

* * *

_I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true... All I want for Christmas is you..._

* * *

It's Christmas Eve. The time of joy, happiness, family, giving. All the lights twinkle from each evergreen tree and lamppost. No one's around, though. Everyone's at home, celebrating with each other. Except Sonny.

James went to Dad's house to celebrate Christmas. Despite constant and stubborn begging, Sonny refused, making an excuse that she wanted to spend it with her cousins, only relatives she knew. She had gone to their house and celebrated with all of them but had left soon enough.

Now as she sat on the park bench by herself, she had an ache in her heart. She missed her dad, the one that brought her up, Jame's dad.

He always knew how to cheer her up. And he always knew what to say in general. He was an amazing man. He would always be Sonny's true dad.

As she stared at the setting sun, she had a memory of Chad. They had been sitting on this very bench watching all the children play. At sunset, some children had started counting down for the sun to come down. Chad had mocked them and thought it was hilarious. Sonny had it was adorable and scolded him.

Sonny found herself smiling. Oh, Chad, she thought. I miss you.

Chad had not talked to her at all yesterday. He hadn't gone to any of their meeting spots and she had not seen him anywhere. She hated this and hated Chad for doing this to her. Her heart ached without him, not used to all this emotionless feelings. Sonny missed Chad, the person she truly wanted to be with right now.

Sunset was not over yet. The sky was darkening, soon and precise. The dark clouds covered the sky, trying to hide any light.

It was almost too late. Soon, there wouldn't be any more light in the world. It would be a dark night, with few stars and the moon.

Sonny felt all hope go away at this sight. Was it too late?

Then, she saw it. Peeking behind the dark grey clouds was a little light. A little piece of hope left.

* * *

_Don't give up hope if you see a little light beneath the dark gloomy clouds._

_

* * *

_  
Chad sat in his living room alone. The light was off but the glittering Christmas tree and crackling fireplace lit the room enough. He wasn't used to be alone for Christmas. Honestly, he didn't even mind.

Tawni had gotten a great opportunity to shoot a Christmas special with some old costars. Her apologies wouldn't cease till Chad assured her it was fine. More than fine, actually.

However, he did want to be with someone right now. With all his heart, he wanted to be with her. But of course, that was impossible. Not after what he had said.

The expression on her face when she left... It would not leave his mind. No matter how much he tried to think of her smile, the image would appear. Her dark eyes drooping in sadness, her mouth forming a perfect "O", and the look of pure despair colored on her face. The thought was so heartbreaking Chad couldn't bear to think of it. He wanted to see her smile, needed to.

Outside the window, the sun was setting. It was a beautiful sight, seeing the sun fall and replace with the glorious moon. But all it did was sadden Chad even more, reminding him of his current situation.

What would he do? Where could he go?

Where could she be?

If she was feeling the same thing as her, he knew exactly where.

Chad ran through the room, out the door, and into his car in seconds. Starting the car and hearing the roar of it coming to life awoke him. He suddenly realized how much he really did miss her.

A while later, Chad reached the park. No one was there, just like the other day. The whole area was deserted. Chad's car was the only one in miles. Because, really, who would want to be anywhere but home from Christmas?

Chad walked up to the grand and tall  
Christmas tree. The ornaments sparkled with the tiny lights. His heart ached as he remembered better times, where he was happy on Christmas.

He blew the wind out of his face, blowing a golden lock out of the way. Then, he heard the scratch of wood behind the tree. He looked around it and held his breath.

On the bench was Sonny, just like where Chad was the other day. Her hair blew in the wind, covering her face. Her eyes had no emotion, but Chad had not felt such emotion in a while. His heart was suddenly full of joy. If only he could embrace her...

She heard him move and turned to him. Her mouth fell, then turned into a smile. Chad felt like he was on air, as if he had come back to life. Sonny stood up and walked up to him.

Chad hurried to say something. "Sonny-"

"Shhh," Sonny replied. "The time for talking's over."

Chad grinned at the joke but followed her gaze. The sun was almost leaving the sky. But instead of an ache like earlier, all he felt was his happiness overwhelming. The more the sun left the more joy he felt. He looked to Sonny and realized what happened. Sonny was his sun, she was the sun.

She smiled and gave him a gentle kiss, full of love and passion. "Merry Christmas, Chad."

Chad smiled. No other words needed to be said. They knew what the other felt.

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

_Christmas is a time for joy, for family, for friends, for presents, and maybe something else to a person. All in all, Christmas is about thinking about the ones you love, and why you love them. It brings your heart out, thinking and caring about the ones in your life._

_Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night._

_

* * *

_

_I am yours and now you are mine..._

_How did the moon light in the middle of the day?_

_

* * *

_

**Merry Christmas, Danci. (: love you.**

**This would've worked so much better if today was Christmas...  
**


End file.
